Jean-Jack Gibson
Jean-Jack Gibson is the protagonist of Sdatcher. His corpse also appears in the opening mission of Snatcher, after which Gillian Seed deals with his grieving daughter. Appearance and Personality Gibson has a harsh, intimidating appearance that identifies him as a man of action. In Sdatcher, he wears a bandage on his left hand. In both Sdatcher and Snatcher, he wears a trenchcoat as a sign of his profession, though it is blank in the latter and has a few orange and blue designs in the former. Gibson is voiced by Akio Otsuka, the same voice actor of Solid Snake from the Metal Gear Solid ''fame Story A lifelong detective, Gibson married a woman named Alice and in 2033 they had a daughter named Katrina. However, some time before the events of ''Sdatcher, the two separated, much to Jean-Jack's discontent. In 2044, he is instructed to investigate a strange series of incidents. Gibson meets an informant named Cristian Gainsbourg at the Diner Warsaw, where his friend Lisa Nielsen works as a waitress. Gainsbourg directs him to a Russian ship, where he investigates with the help of a cowardly security guard, Steevo. There they meet the mysterious Robin Goodman, who taunts Gibson about "bioroids" before disappearing. With only this new information, Gibson seeks the help of Dominic Blackhead, and eventually uncovers what will ultimately become the conspiracy with which Neo Kobe deals in 2047: Dangerous humanoid robots are murdering powerful individuals and, through advanced technological disguises, taking their place in society. As Goodman has already introduced the Snatchers to the city, Gibson is unable to halt the plan, but does manage to report his findings to the government. In response, it creates JUNKER, a special task force meant to deal with the menace. Thanks to his skills and newfound experience fighting Snatchers, Gibson is made one of its founding members. He then shares a final heartfelt phone call with his wife, where they say goodbye to each other once and for all. He continues fighting the Snatcher menace for three years, alongside fellow 'Runners' (JUNKER's Snatcher hunters) Shultz Descartes, Lewis Gilmore, Sergio Grazzio and David Johnson, under the command of Chief Benson Cunningham. Throughout his battle with the Snatchers he is aided by his 'navigator' Little John, a small robot built by Harry Benson to keep track of Jean-Jack's movements and record his findings, so that if he died, others could pick up where he left off. During these 3 years Jean Jack began formulating theories regarding the nature of Snatchers and their artificial skin and identified several possible means of detecting them, based on the skins fragility to Ultraviolet rays. These included excessive use of sun screen, both at night and in the middle of winter and the presence of Snow-9 artificial pollen. By early December 2047 he was the only Runner still operating with Gilmore, Grazzio and Descartes all KIA and Johnson having been rendered vegetative due to his injuries. On the night that rookie JUNKER Gillian Seed was due to start, Jean-Jack was tracking Lisa's husband Freddy Nielsen who he suspected correctly was a Snatcher. Following him out to an abandoned factory, Gibson called for backup before going in to confront Freddy. Shortly after Seed arrived, just in time to hear Gibson scream as he was brutally murdered, his head twisted off. The exact nature of what transpired between Gibson's final call and his dying scream is not known, though some evidence hints at details. Gibson's blaster was found to still be hot, indicating he had fired several shots. A key factor was the presence of a Snatched Lisa as well, who assisted Freddy in overcoming Jean-Jack, receiving a tear across her face as Gibson struggled. Shortly after Gibson's body was destroyed or damaged by the explosion of the factory. However clues Gibson, left behind in case he was killed, would be discovered by Seed who would use them to further combat the Snatcher threat, ultimately finishing the work Gibson began, by ridding Neo Kobe of the Snatchers. Category:Characters in Sdatcher